Minisode 1: Waking Up
by Mirror's Mirage
Summary: Several weeks after Imperiex's invasion of the 31st century and Saturn Girl was laid into a coma, Lightning visits Saturn Girl in the hospital the day she wakes up. Bits of romance, mostly friendship.


**This is my first posted Legion Fiction, Be nice.**

Since, the Battle of the Tower, after several members returned from the future, Saturn Girl has been a healing trance for the past three months.

Edited on: 12-7-10

* * *

**Waking Up (L.o.S.H Fanon Minisode)by Mirror's Mirage**

*_The New Metropolis Hope StarCross Medical Center in the Extensive Care Ward: Room EC 2- Saturn Girl_*

* * *

Several days ago had been the conclusion of the Arctic Fortress mission and Lightning Lad felt he needed to visit his injured comrades before he and the other Legionnaires left Earth on another campaign against Imperiex in another few days or so. If Cosmic Boy was just going to pretend everything was okay with the roster, fine. But _he_ wasn't the one with a heart of steel and ice.

"Imra's been doing quite well, Garth." the short bird-like medic was saying, blue feathers sticking up on her head, walking on two legs with a short blue beak on her face. They were both standing outside the sliding doors with clear slabs of circular glass set into them. "We weren't really sure how to keep your teammate there nourished but those orbs filled with physic energy from her home moon that you sent were pure genius! They're doing wonders for her and complimenting the healing trance beautifully. She may become even stronger than before that unfortunate mishap, but the new power levels or skills may take awhile to fully manifest. She should be up shortly, maybe today, maybe in a few days or so."

"Thanks," Lightning Lad murmured quietly, looking at his sleeping teammate and crush through the glass. "That's good news." The room was neither too big nor too small, about the size of his room on the Legion Cruiser, window glass letting the light of the now peaceful city sun to filter in. He'd tucked his flesh-and-blood arm behind his back.

"How's your arm, if you don't me asking that?"

"I don't mind, Tylun. It's fine. Sometimes it's as if I never lost it,"

Tylun looked up at him sadly. "How goes the fight against Imperiex? I know it's been hard." The medic had long been a personal friend to the Legion, the doctor normally designated to treat them if the occasion arose. But the day of the Battle of the Tower, the day Legion HQ had been destroyed, she had been on another planet at a convention. She'd felt guilty about it ever since.

Lightning Lad sighed, looking down at the medic who barely came up to his waist. "It goes pretty well," he replied with an unusually professional tone. "We've won the last few skirmishes and battles but having even a few more of us in action will help tip the odds more in our favor. How's Matter-Eater Lad?"

"Tenzil is also doing well. He's already woken up in fact just this morning but he went back to sleep. As soon Imra awakens, we'll move them into a divided room together. They'll both have to stay in the hospital awhile afterwards though, just so we can make there aren't any nasty side-effects. Don't want them to collapse when it matters most, now do we?"

"No,_ that_ would be bad," he chuckled, coaxed by Tylun's joking tone. "I understand. Has anyone else visited?"

"Most of their teammates," she replied. " Blok, Dirk, Luornu, Chuck, Clark, Brin, Tinya, Reep, Querl…even that crabby twin of Clark, Kell-el visited."

"Why?" Lightning Lad asked raising an eyebrow.

"Dragged along I presume," she shrugged. "Mostly, they were telling her about the new addition to the team and had Kell say hello and introduce himself."

Lightning Lad chuckled. "Too bad I wasn't here for that. When was that?"

"Luronu, Chuck, and Tinya plus Dirk and Jan came with Kell while you were in the North," she explained.

Lightning Lad frowned. "…Has... Imra's family come to visit? Cosmic Boy?"

"The Ardeens did visit for several days but…I'm afraid not so with Rokk. But I'm sure—"

"I see. I think I'll go in now,"

"Of course!" Tylun assured him, pretending he hadn't cut her off in mid-sentence. "Call me if anything goes wrong in the slightest. If you'll excuse me, I'll go check on Tenzil," She shuffled off, peering at her digital tablet.

Once the medic had disappeared around the corner, he pulled a bouquet of carnations, mariposa roses, and lilies from behind his back and smiled. She always did like flowers. Duo Damsel and Phantom Girl had been right in pestering him to bring these.

He stepped through the doors as they slid open and closed behind him, the bunch of flowers in his hands. Glancing at the blue metal of his cybernetic arm, he wished for the first time that he hadn't lost his original (and organic) arm to Imperiex. The holoboards mounted on the wall behind her beeped with a steady, almost soothing and calming rate. The coral pink orbs bobbed in the air above her shimmering softly. Propped by pillows that were beginning to go flat, Saturn Girl was dressed in a blue-green hospital gown and almost completely still in her healing trance, except for the rise and fall of her chest, which Lightning Lad, out of respect, tried not to pay too much attention to.

Lightning Lad couldn't help but smile at her peaceful form, arranging the flowers in the vase on the bedside table. After a moment's hesitation, he plucked a deep pink carnation from the vase, sniped off the long stem with a tiny spark and tucked it into her hair. He sighed deeply, pulling up a stool by her bed as he called the psi-orbs to him with the revival charm Imra's mother had sent him, just in case.

The coral pink orbs shone faintly as he placed the charm to each in turn. "Man, I really wish you were awake," he whispered as he worked. He sat down again, waving the orbs back as he sat down on the stool, his chin set in the hand of his flesh and blood and arm. "It'll probably be a lot easier with you with us out there,"

But that wasn't the real reason why he wanted her to wake up. Not even close. He didn't want her to get hurt (again). He didn't want her to be out there, in the war but, when was she able, she had to be. At the same time he wanted her there fighting with the Legion. It was a confusing mix of feelings. Saturn Girl moaned softly in her sleep as Lightning Lad told her about their latest mission to the Arctic. He leaned over her, still speaking quietly as he wiped her face off gently with a damp wash cloth.

_~…Uh…Garth….? Is that….you?~ _A soft voice echoed in Lightning Lad's mind and utterly familiar. He nearly jumped in shock but a few seconds later wanted to whoop for joy. He contained himself.

"Imra? Can you hear me?"

_~Sure. I always have. I just…can't believe you're here, today,~ _She stirred, as if trying to awaken. Her eyes slowly flickered open, tired and heavy from weeks of stillness. Her vision blurred as she blinked, trying to discern the view. Slowly, her vision became clear. Lightning Lad's smiling face came into view and she couldn't stop a smile of her own from spreading across her face. "Garth,"

"Imra! Uh…I mean, Saturn Girl, you're awake!"

She giggled softly. "I noticed. She touched the carnation in her hair. "Did you put that there?" she asked teasingly.

Lightning Lad looked awkward. "Uh…" He ruffled his orange hair sheepishly.

"It's okay; I like carnations. But you already knew that, didn't you?"

"…Yeah. Sooo….How's it feel to be awake?"

"Odd,"

He laughed. "Your pillows are flat. Here," He fluffed the pillows so she wouldn't have to lay so flat anymore as she sat up slightly and practically collapsed back against them when he was done. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, my muscles feel a little weak, that's all," she assured her long time friend. She wondered where Rook was but she didn't ask. He wasn't here; Garth was and that was all that mattered. It was nice not to wake all alone. After a brief moment's silence she smiled again. "It's like you're a telepath yourself," she teased. "Like you knew to come,"

Lightning Lad blushed at the praise. "I—uh, just wanted to visit before I left again," He cringed. "We just got back from the North Pole and all and I didn't want to not visit when I don't know when we're leaving and—"

"It's okay! Breathe!" she smiled warmly at him, reassuringly. He seemed anxious. "How is everyone? Tinya, Brin, Clark…everyone. And who's this Kell-el they were telling me about?"

Lightning Lad grinned. "Oh, that's easy," he said for no particular reason, relieved that she hadn't mentioned Cosmic Boy. "Everyone's great despite—uh—the circumstances and Kell-el is…"

The scene from outside the outer view port is only visual but anyone who was watching ( only the birds) could tell that the two were good friends as they laughed and talked, smiling at each other the whole time. Lightning Lad give Saturn Girl a hug and they remained like that for several moments.

"_I missed you, Imra," he whispered. _

"_I missed you too, Garth. I miss being awake. (_But mostly, I just missed you," she thought to herself.) A look of peace settled on her face, her eyes closed in bliss as life in the city beyond the window continued, hoping for better days with no more Imperiex

* * *

Finished.

**Now that you've read the story here are some things to clarify your confusion.**

**Lightning Lad—Garth Ranzz; Saturn Girl—Imra Ardeen; Bouncing Boy—Chuck Taine; Triplicate Girl/Duo Damsel—Luornu Durgo**

**Sun Boy—Dirk Morgna; Timber Wolf—Brin Londo; Chameleon Boy—Reep Daggle; Element Lad—Jan Arrah**

**Cosmic Boy—Rokk Krinn; Phantom Girl—Tinya Wazzo; Brainiac 5-Querl Dox  
**

**I hoped you like it! Yay!**


End file.
